In our bedroom after the war
by Lili Carter
Summary: En face d'elle, il n'y a plus que le mur blanc, sans relief. Des fois, quand les médicaments ne l'ont pas abrutis, elle l'imagine tâché de couleurs vives, violentes, qui ressemblent à la vie. Et puis, ils entrent, brisant tout ce rêve éveillé.


Note de l'auteure: Alors voilà un nouvel OS. Un petit DM/HG comme d'habitude. Je voulais en profiter pour dire que les reviews anonymes sont désormais acceptées sur toutes mes fics. J'avais oublié de le changer quand j'ai commencé à poster mes fics, petit oublie que l'on m'a gentiment fait remarquer. Et aussi désolé à ceux qui attendaient une réponse aux reviews qu'ils m'avaient laissé et qu'ils n'ont jamais eut, j'ai remarqué que j'avais un petit bug avec mon ordi qui n'envoyait pas les reviews reply. Il me deteste, c'est sûr. Enfin bon, fini de papoter, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Xoxo

Lili

Lift your head and look out the window  
Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go  
All the living are dead, and the dead are all living  
The war is over ...

[ Stars – In our bedroom after the war- ]

.  
.

En face d'elle, il n'y a plus que le mur blanc, sans relief. Des fois, quand les médicaments ne l'ont pas abrutis, elle l'imagine tâché de couleurs vives, violentes, qui ressemblent à la vie. Rouge, vert, violet. Elles sont partout, excentriques, elles redonnent vie à cette pièce éternellement stérile et sans saveur. Son royaume où il n'est plus question de folie, d'horreur et de douleur. C'est son foyer, là où il fait bon sourire. Et puis, ils entrent, brisant tout ce rêve éveillé. La réalité la happe avec brutalité et ne lui laisse aucune chance. Quand elle est trop droguée, son cerveau est trop embrouillé pour reconstruire ce monde qui n'appartient qu'à elle et la laisse sans défense. Et dans ces moments là, les fantômes viennent lui tenir compagnie, dans les ténèbres ils la hantent. Elle essaie de fermer les yeux, mais c'est une bien mince barrière et elle ne peut les faire taire. Ils se rient d'elle, lui chuchotent des choses à l'oreille qui la font frissonner, ils lui rappellent ces souvenirs inlassablement, comme si les avoir vécu une fois n'avait pas été suffisant. Ils appellent ça des crises d'angoisse. Parce qu'elles vous prennent aux tripes, vous obstruent la gorge, vous font suffoquer. Parfois, elle se cache sous sa couette, mais cette barrière face au monde ne fait pas le poids. Durant ces nuits interminables, elle ne dort pas, elle lutte pour garder mes yeux ouverts, retenant sa respiration en écoutant les murmures autour d'elle et elle attend. Elle attend d'apercevoir le soleil à travers le drap. Puis, elle refait surface, le visage trempé de sueur, respirant de nouveau l'air conditionné, et une nouvelle journée commence. Des fois, il vient la voir, mais il ne dit pas grand chose, la plupart du temps il se contente de sourire et de la regarder, ravit de la voir dépérir au fil des mois. Et à son tour elle le fixe, constatant tristement que le concept de folie est très relatif. Elle est ici, enfermée parce qu'elle a dû sauver le monde magique en étant le témoin d'horreurs au dessus de toutes imaginations et que les gens veulent oublier. Des horreurs que l'homme qui lui fait face tous les deuxièmes et quatrièmes jeudi de chaque mois depuis un an à exécuté, encore et encore sans être inquiété par les conséquences. Et il avait raison. Après tout, n'est-ce pas lui qui marche en homme libre dans la rue, le menton relevé, fier de pouvoir se pavaner aux yeux de tous ? Très relatif, oui. Mais les regrets se sont enfouis en elle, si profondément qu'ils n'y ont laissés qu'un trou béant. Elle fixe ses yeux éternellement gris qui n'expriment rien d'autre qu'une arrogante satisfaction. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'été. C'est la saison qu'elle préfère. Sentir le soleil lui brûlait la peau, se sentir en vie. Pourtant, elle a froid. Dans cette chambre aseptisée, coupée du monde extérieur, elle a froid. Et son regard statique en est pour beaucoup. Assis sur une chaise posée au beau milieu de la pièce, à un mètre distance, il ne bouge pas. Les jambes croisées, sa poitrine se soulevant en un rythme calme et régulier. La sérénité personnifiée.

.

_Sa respiration erratique lui faisait tourner la tête. Ses lèvres étaient partout, sans pitié. Elle lui retira sa chemise avec empressement, alors que lui même s'attaquait à la sienne. Elle lui fit glisser le long des bras lorsque la main butta sur son avant bras. Elle cessa tout mouvement, et glisse rapidement son regard vers son bras gauche. Là, sous ses doigts, se mouvait l'horrible Marque, écœurante et déplacée sur cette peau diaphane. Elle le repoussa violemment, il faillit tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse. _

__Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_

_Elle récupéra vivement son haut, et l'enfila sans perdre de temps. Elle attrapa sa baguette qui trainait sur la table et la tint fermement serrée dans sa main. Sans la lâcher des yeux, il se leva à son tour, et s'approcha d'elle, doucement. Elle pointa instinctivement sa baguette sur lui, le poing tremblant. _

__ Hermione...  
_ Ne t'approches pas !_

_Il ne l'écouta pas et avança encore, jusqu'à ce que sa baguette touche sa poitrine. _

__ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Vas-y, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Attaque-moi ! _

_Elle laissa échapper un sanglot. _

__Tu es trop faible._

__Non !_

__Alors, tu vas me lancer un sort, ici-même, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Tu vas m'attaquer moi ?_

_Les larmes s'échappèrent et vinrent courir librement sur ses joues. Il saisit soudain sa baguette et l'envoya violemment valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il fit un pas de plus, limitant leur distance à néant._

__Tu savais ce qui aller se passer. Ne fait pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais prévenu, comme si tu n'avais jamais sut ce que j'allais devenir ! Je suis un Mangemort, Hermione ! C'est ce que j'ai toujours été, ce que je suis et ce que je serai toujours !_

__Tais-toi ! _

__Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses continuer à faire semblant ? A vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas la réalité, un monde où je serai de ton côté ? _

_Elle tenta de fuir, mais il l'en empêcha. Elle se mit à pleurer sans discontinuer, ses sanglots emplissant la pièce. _

__Arrêtes de pleurer, Hermione. Arrêtes !_

_Elle sursauta sans le vouloir. Il se rassit sur le lit, poussa un long soupir et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. _

__Hermione, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main. _

_Elle s'effondra dans ses bras et, s'accrochant à son cou, continua de sangloter. _

_.  
_

_Tu as l'air fatigué, dit-il simplement, la faisant revenir au présent.

C'était un simple constatation, une affirmation rhétorique. Pourtant elle releva son visage vers lui, les sourcils froncés dans un imperceptible mouvement. Il n'y avait aucune jubilation dans sa voix, aucune once de moquerie. C'était... inhabituel.

_Qui as-tu vu cette fois ?

Mais elle ne répond pas. Elle ne répond jamais. En tout cas, plus depuis qu'elle en a parlé à son médecin et qu'il lui a administré une dose de calmant qui aurait tué un simple moldu. Mais il ne s'en formalise pas. Il se lève finalement et vient s'assoir sur le rebord du lit, qui s'affaisse légèrement. Elle, elle ne bouge pas, assise contre le mur, les genoux rabattus contre poitrine, elle continue de le regarder.

_Tu sais que ça aurait put être plus simple ? Si tu avais simplement voulu oublier, tu aurais put avoir une vie. Quel gâchis de s'être aussi durement battu, pour regarder les autres en profiter.

_Et toi, dit-elle enfin, parlant pour la première fois depuis un an, quand tu te pavanes dans la rue, est-ce que tu arrives à soutenir le regard des passants ? Est-ce que le soir, quand tu es dans ton lit, les innocents que tu as massacré viennent te hanter comme ceux que j'aimais le font avec moi ?

.

_L'été était arrivé plus tôt en cette nuit de Mai. L'atmosphère était lourde et humide. Elle repoussa pour la énième fois la couverture, dévoila son corps à demi-nu. Un rayon de Lune éclaira son visage et ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, et elle laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'elle distingua soudain un silhouette appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte. _

__Lumos maxima !_

_Le bout de sa baguette illumina soudain la chambre, et une expression d'effroi déforma ses traits. Drago se tenait là, ses vêtements entièrement imbibés de sang, des tâches écarlates s'étalant dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Elle se leva aussitôt et se précipita vers lui, laissant tomber sa baguette et alluma la lumière. C'était pire. C'était comme s'il avait était entièrement plongé dans un bain de sang. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, les yeux perdus au loin. Elle approcha sa main, cherchant une blessure quelconque qui expliquerait autant de sang, mais il la repoussa et elle ne vit rien. Il leva soudain ses yeux vers elle, et un frisson parcouru son échine. Ils étaient vides, le Néant, il n'y avait rien dedans. Ça avait été la première fois d'une longue série. _

_ Comment fais-tu pour vivre une vie que tu n'as jamais méritée ?

Son visage resta impassible, puis s'asseyant au font du lit à ses côté, il lui prit la main doucement. Elle aurait voulu le repousser alors qu'elle sentait sa main lisse enduit du sang qu'il avait jadis fait couler. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force, et elle se souvint d'un temps où elle lui avait tenu la main de son plein gré, qu'elle avait aimé le faire.

__Donne-moi ta main._

__Pourquoi ?_

__Écoute Granger, si je veux nous faire transplaner ensemble, se serait préférable que tu me tiennes la main._

__Oh..._

_Elle la lui tendit sans plus de cérémonie. Il s'en empara vivement et ils disparurent immédiatement. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner où elle se trouvait. Elle sentait l'air marin, le sable s'infiltrer dans ses chaussure, les bribes d'eau de mer s'échouaient sur son visage. Elle finit par les ouvrir et son regard tomba sur son visage parfait. Il avait cet imperceptible sourire._

__Alors ? _

_Il désigna l'immensité de la plage et lui adressa un sourire sincère. Elle avait toujours aimé cette plage. Il n'y avait jamais personne, pourtant, elle était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. Elle le serra dans ses bras, lui attrapa la main et s'élança vers la mer. _

_.  
_

Mais ça, c'était avant la guerre, quand il n'avait pas encore ce demi-sourire sadique, ni cette ironie cruelle. Avant, elle l'avait réellement aimé. Elle avait du mal à se souvenir de ce sentiment de bien-être qu'elle ressentait à l'époque. C'est comme si elle s'était contentée d'en être le simple témoin.

_J'ai retrouvé ces bouts de papier glacé que tu affectionnais tant, tu sais, tes photos Moldues. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu y tenais tant. L'image reste désespérément immobile, c'est frustrant. Personnellement, j'ai toujours préféré les photos sorcières, celles où je pouvais te regarder rire, encore et encore, sans jamais m'en lasser.

_Tu es devenu niais avec le temps.

_C'est à cause toi.

Elle acquiesça, et colla un peu plus son corps au sien, faisant grinçait le lit.

_ Tu vas rejoindre ta femme après ?

_Oui.

_Elle sait que tu viens ?

_Non.

Elle déposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, là où l'on chuchote les secrets.

_Tu veux bien qu'on reste un peu comme ça, sans rien dire ?

_Je reste, Hermione.

_Merci.

Et alors, les couleurs recouvrirent les murs et laissa le temps glisser sur elle, accolée contre Drago, serrée contre sa folie.


End file.
